


Izmena

by Nayma17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Akaashi siempre disfrutó de la comodidad de ser un Beta, de encontrarse libre de ciclos de celo y posibles ataduras. Al ser el menor creyó que solo tenía que ser obediente, no imaginando lo que pronto llegaría para cambiar su estilo de vida, como llegaría a traicionar incluso sus propias creencias.Kuro x AkaashiBokuto x Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Izmena

El imperio de Maotóuying se había encontrado en paz desde hace décadas, gracias a la diplomacia de sus gobernantes. Cada hijo era educado para poder desenvolverse en cualquier situación, desde una ceremonia del té hasta un duelo con espadas. Akaashi era el menor de cuatro hermanos y a diferencia de estos y su padre, no había nacido como un imponente Alfa, sino como un "simple" Beta.

Aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. No debía preocuparse por los llamados celos, ni suyos ni de los demás, ya que no era afectado por las hormonas a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían que ser doblemente cuidadosos para no deshonrar a la familia con algún acto indecente o no bien visto por el emperador, que aún si era su padre, no dudaría en desterrar a quien sea que rompa las reglas sobre cómo se suponía que debían vivir. Siempre siendo honorables, educados e inteligentes. Akaashi era consiente de todo aquello, por lo que era cuidadoso en las palabras que salían de su boca, en las expresiones que dejaba ver a los demás e incluso en las actividades que realizaba día con día. Disfrutaba especialmente de ir al jardín y leer algún pergamino o simplemente gozar de la soledad de aquel lugar rodeado de árboles, arbustos y flores que proporcionaban privacidad y tranquilidad. Solía vestir con yukatas del color del cielo o el mar, aquellas tonalidades resaltaban aquel par de lagunas sin aparente fondo, un azul que parecía esconder más de un secreto que pudiera ser mencionado alguna vez. De nuevo deambulaba por aquel enorme jardín en busca de su lugar favorito bajo unos cerezos, que en esa época del año ya se encontraban floreciendo, sin embargo, su paz ni siquiera pudo comenzar cuando ya se encontraba interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes que le daba el mensaje de que su padre quería verlo.

Sin prisa retrocedió en sus pasos de regreso al palacio, se quitó el calzado y permitió que sus sirvientes le colocaran otro par para andar dentro del lugar. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta donde el emperador se encontraba esperándole. Como era costumbre se puso de rodillas para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto, pues, aunque fuese su padre, no podía tratarlo casualmente cuando este se encontraba sentado en el trono.

— ¿Me ha llamado? – Preguntó mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo en señal de respeto.

— Así es. Llegó el momento que le brindes honor al imperio. – Akaashi no pudo evitar alzar la mirada interrogante a quien le miraba por encima. – Contraerás matrimonio.

El de cabello oscuro no se vio sorprendido por aquella noticia. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre arreglara un matrimonio para él, aunque no entendía porque en ese momento.

— Por supuesto, ¿Con que mujer contraeré matrimonio?

— Con el futuro rey de Belaya Koshka. – Eso si le había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su expresión antes de bajar la cabeza de nuevo al notar la mirada dura que su padre le había dirigido. — Él ha mandado un barco para que cruce el océano en la búsqueda de tu mano, ha enviado regalos para mostrar que tiene lo necesario para darte la vida que mereces y, sobre todo, con su unión traerás una alianza con aquel reino escondido en la nieve.

— Pero padre, no veo como podría ser un buen candidato para dicho matrimonio. No puedo darle descendencia, solo soy un Beta.

— Eso no parece importarle, así que acepté dar tu mano en matrimonio con él. Estoy seguro que estás de acuerdo. – Akaashi tragó saliva al sentir como el frio metal de la espada de su padre rozaba su cuello en clara advertencia en caso de que siquiera pensara en una negativa.

— Me alegra poder ser de utilidad para el imperio. – Fue lo último que le dijo a su padre antes de encontrarse subiendo al barco que el otro había enviado. Llevaba sobre su rostro un velo que cubría a la perfección cualquier facción de su cara, después de todo, en sus costumbres se dictaba que solo el prometido podría verlo al convertirse en su esposo, por lo que debía evitar que cualquier persona le viera antes de aquel que no conocía ni su nombre.

El transcurso le parecía eterno, lo cual le tranquilizaba un poco. Quizás, si tenía suerte, terminaría naufragando a causa de alguna tormenta, se le daría por muerto y estaría libre de compromiso. Pero su destino estaba sellado, mientras se acercaba a las congeladas costas de su nuevo hogar la fría brisa marina se colaba bajo su velo haciéndole tiritar. Aceptó el abrigo que uno de los sirvientes de su futuro esposo le ofrecía para soportar las bajas temperaturas. Del barco pasó a un carruaje tirado por enormes equinos de pelaje tan negro que, si no supiera su destino, creería que le estaban llevando al mismo infierno.

Disfrutó del paisaje; enormes pinos que se alzaban hacía el cielo como si se estiraran para alcanzar las nubes, cubiertos de nieve como el suelo mismo, pero manteniéndose inamovibles ante aquel brutal clima que le calaba hasta los huesos. Pronto divisó en el horizonte un enorme castillo que parecía darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

El carruaje se detuvo y la puerta de madera fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes que le ofrecía ayudar a bajar, sin embargo, el de cabello azabache rechazó la ayuda y lo hizo por sí mismo. No sería tocado por nadie más que su esposo cuando fuese el momento apropiado. Caminó lentamente hacía la entrada de aquella enorme estructura donde le esperaban dos altos hombres que intuía se trataba de Alfas. Bajó la mirada e hizo una leve reverencia ante aquellos que le miraban curiosos.

— Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji. He venido desde Maotóuying para contraer matrimonio con el futuro gobernante de este país. Es un honor para mí haber sido elegido para este cometido.

— ¿Por qué usas esto? – Una voz demasiado alta para su gusto se manifestó y retrocedió al notar como la mano de aquel sujeto se acercaba a su velo.

— Le pido que no lo toque. Solo mi prometido al convertirse en mi esposo puede quitarlo y al ser él quien mire mi rostro primero. Si es su decisión podré ser visto por los demás después.

— Eso es algo muy raro. – Murmuró aquel sujeto y pudo escuchar como recibía un golpe.

— Es suficiente. Si esa es la costumbre en tu país, lo respetaré y no revelaré tu rostro hasta habernos convertido en esposos.

La charla terminó y fue guiado hasta su habitación donde sería preparado para el matrimonio. Aquella habitación era amplia y cálida gracias a una enorme chimenea que se encontraba contra una de las paredes, al fin en soledad retiró su velo para poder apreciar con mayor detalle el lugar. Aunque las paredes parecían ser de piedra, los muebles eran totalmente de madera y algunos recubiertos con pieles de animales.

Akaashi no esperaba tener tiempo de conocer a su prometido antes de la boda, pero tampoco estaba al tanto que se realizaría en el momento en que llegara al lugar. Ahora se encontraba siendo vestido por los sirvientes que tras esa noche le servirían a él. Había puesto su velo de nuevo antes de que aquellos entraran, así que su visión no era del todo clara. Ni siquiera había podido escoger su propio atuendo para la ceremonia. Unos pantalones del color de la nieve envolvían sus piernas, mientras que una camisa del mismo color cubría su parte superior. Ya era suficientemente incomodo traer todo aquello antes de que se le colocara un pesado abrigo sobre sus hombros.

Fue guiado por los sirvientes hacía un enorme salón adornado con flores rojas y blancas. No lograba entender de donde habían sacado aquello si se encontraban rodeados de nieve, pero no estaba en ese lugar para hacer preguntas. Agradeció mentalmente a sus pies el no tropezar ante la borrosa vista gracias al velo y las pesadas prendas que traía puestas, pero que definitivamente eliminaban por completo el frio de aquel lugar, aunque ni siquiera mil abrigos calentaría la frialdad que se albergaba en su corazón al no sentir nada por aquel que le esperaba en el altar.

Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida por su prometido y mordió nervioso sus labios al escuchar como la ceremonia daba comienzo. No podía salir de sus pensamientos mientras el otro recitaba sus votos, al concluir, Akaashi comenzó a decir los suyos como si de un mantra se tratase y sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz. Al terminar de hablar escuchó como el que dirigía la ceremonia les declaraba unidos hasta que la muerte los separara.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente con su ahora esposo y cerró los ojos al notar como su velo comenzaba a ser alzado para revelar su rostro.

— Al menos no eres feo. – Intentó bromear para halagarlo, pero solo había ofendido a quien ahora abría los ojos para fijar su mirada en la del contrario y aunque quería mostrarle su molestia, optó por ocultarlo todo tras aquellas lagunas sin fondo que eran sus ojos. Recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposo y le imitó antes de que los gritos y felicitaciones llenaran el lugar.

Se encontraba incomodo por las costumbres de aquel lugar, en su país el matrimonio era íntimo y serio. Solo las dos personas implicadas y sus progenitores presentes antes de que la pareja quedara sola para conversar y conocerse mejor, pero en ese lugar se encontraba incomodo al tener tantas personas rodeándole. No parecía que el gobernante de ese lugar fuese respetado, ya que le hablaban como igual y este no parecía molesto por ese "pequeño" detalle. Pasó todo lo que duró aquella ceremonia mirando sus pies, no quería alzar la mirada ante su inevitable realidad, buscaba fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido, que aquello era un mal sueño y que cuando alzara la mirada se encontraría despertando en aquel jardín que tanto amaba y ahora extrañaba.

— ¿Estás cansado? – Preguntó con cautela su esposo y obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a nuestra habitación?

Esa pregunta le tensó por completo, pero de igual manera asintió de nuevo. Sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones como esposo, como ahora pareja del rey de aquella tierra desconocida para él. Se dejó guiar por su ahora esposo a la enorme habitación real, donde una gran cama les invitaba a dormir o algo más. Sabía lo que pasaba tras la ceremonia, lo que tenía obligación de entregar, después de todo ahora le pertenecía a quien le miraba desde el marco de la enorme puerta de madera negra con incrustaciones de oro.

Akaashi dejó caer el pesado abrigo al suelo y se dirigió a la cama ante la curiosa mirada del rey. Se sentó sobre las sabanas y al fin alzó la mirada hacía su esposo. Tragó saliva mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. No tenía frio, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Cerró los ojos para darse valor e intentar ignorar como el otro se acercaba a él. Dio un respingo cuando sus manos fueron tomadas por el contrario deteniendo así su desvestir.

— No creo que estemos listos para esto. – Dijo con calma soltando las manos del otro antes de tirar de las sabanas para colocarlas sobre la espalda de Akaashi.

— ¿Me rechaza? – Preguntó con cautela, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de parte del otro.

— No es eso. Solo creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de llegar más lejos. – Se inclinó un poco para dar un casto beso sobre un sorprendido Akaashi. — Por ahora descansa, no me molesta esperar hasta que estés listo.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras dejó en soledad al de cabello azabache. Confundido por aquellas palabras y "bondad" pero sobre todo con inseguridad sobre si no era lo suficiente atractivo como para ser rechazado en su noche de bodas, al igual que agradecido de no tener que entregar su pureza a la persona de la cual no sentía absolutamente nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
